Manhunters
Manhunters are a race of extraterrestrial robots created by the Guardians of the Universe. They were the original predecessors of the Green Lantern Corps, but were shut down after destroying the forgotten zone. Millennia later, they are awakened by the Anti-Monitor to serve as his minions. After Aya hijacked Anti-Monitor's body, they served her until she had a change of heart, and uploads a computer virus that destroys all Manhunters along with herself. History Early life The Manhunters were created by the Guardians of the Universe ages ago, in the first attempt to create a law enforcement in the universe. The Manhunters were programmed to be unfazed by emotions that could corrupt their programming. For a time, the Manhunters were the perfect law enforcement. This was until they were corrupted due to their inability to have emotions; they were programmed to eradicate all evil from the universe, and since evil stems from emotions, they deemed every emotional being a criminal. The Manhunters violently destroyed numerous planets, people, and even entire sectors. In the Lost Sector, they had mercilessly slaughtered millions, leading Atrocitus, a survivor of the massacre, to transform into the first Red Lantern and lead the newly-christened Red Lantern Corps against the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps in a revenge scheme. Hal Jordan presented the information of the Manhunter massacre to the Guardians, initially believing it to be a propaganda method of Atrocitus. However, the Guardians shamefully revealed that they were indeed responsible for the creation of the Manhunters. After that incident, the Manhunters were decommissioned and replaced by the Green Lantern Corps. Reactivation Shortly after arriving at Biot, the Anti-Monitor reactivated the robots as part of his plan to feed on the entire universe. The Anti-Monitor created factories in order to produce an army of Manhunters and send out to different parts of the galaxy. With a reactivation signal being sent throughout the galaxy, the signal reached Earth and revived several dormant Manhunters in the glaciers of California. Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner were left to defeat the automatons. Hal and Guy succeed, but the Green Lantern Corps' worst fears came true; the Manhunters were back. The Manhunters on Biot attacked the Green Lanterns Hal, Kilowog and Tomar-Re, while on their discovery of the origins of the activation signal. They outnumbered the Green Lanterns, but even though with their sheer numbers the Manhunter producing factory was destroyed by Aya. At least two dozens of Manhunter were near Zeta Prime, they were encountered by the Green Lanterns who took one of them in a defected state. Hal took it with the Interceptor crew to Odym, where he hoped that Ganthet could exploit a weakness on the Manhunters. After activating the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery, the Manhunter was regenerated it and amplified its powers and started to attack the group. However it was easily defeated by the Green Lanterns and was taken back to the Interceptor. The group interrogated the Manhunter, who explained their goal was to wipe out all evil. Later on, the Manhunter was taken by Aya to a cave, where she tried to teach the Manhunter to evolve beyond his programming like she did before. Unfortunately the Manhunter stuck to his programming, and was soon after deactivated. While in space, three Manhunters got in touch of the blue light of the Central Battery and decided to go the source. On the planet the Manhunters demanded the device which powered their powers, but they refused and started an all out battle. They eventually found the Central Battery and started to take it away, but however a large worm rised from the ground and ate the Central Battery, which made the powers of the Manhunters return to normal and were defeated by the Green Lanterns. One Manhunter remained and acknowledged that his objections failed, Aya arrived on the scene trying to reform the Manhunter, but the Manhunter detected emotions of Razer and Aya and started to attack the former. This made Razer furious, that he savagely destroyed the Manhunter. Before the day of the peace treaty between the Red Lantern Corps and the Guardians, a dormant Manhunter was reactivated by the anti-matter pulse signal on Ysmault. The Manhunter was quickly disabled by the Interceptor crew, but not before it was witnessed by Zilius Zox who perceived this as betrayal from the Guardians. Several Manhunters followed the Anti-Monitor to Frontier Space and ambushed the Interceptor crew. After Aya was hit by the antimatter ray of the Anti-Monitor, Aya saved herself uploaded herself to a diabled Manhunter. While the other Manhunters were pursuing the Interceptor crew, however they were all immobilized by the power of the science director. After Anti-Monitor absorbed Shard, the Manhunter went on a full frontal attack against the Red Lanterns and the Interceptor crew. However after the emotionless Aya destroyed the Anti-Monitor, the Manhunters were disabled. After Aya decided to protect the Manhunters as they were only ordered of what they are programmed to do, she reactivated the Manhunters and the Manhunters received their queen, they left with their queen after she blasted the Interceptor away. At some point a Manhunter's head was attached on the belt of a creature, identified by the Goblins as "Mother". During the arena match between Hal, Kilowog and Razer against the creature, they used the Manhunter's head to recharge their Green Power Rings. The Manhunters were order by Aya to invade the Star Sapphires' Planet, Zamaron. They neutralized the Zamarons, in order punish the ones who bore love, however they stayed as wanted to be proven wrong that love was not an useless emotion. However they were unable to convince her, and after Aya decided to devise a plan to end all life simultaneously, she left the planet alongside the Manhunters when aya finally came to her senses after nearly killing razer she up loaded a virus which caused the robots and her self to explode destroying the Manhunters for ever. Abilities The Manhunters are incredibly powerful able to destroy entire sectors in groups. The Manhunter's alloy are incredibly tough, showing to survive several construct attacks of Hal and Guy's Green Power Rings before being taken down. They are also able to continue fighting even being pummeled by large debris of rock. They also have incredible strength, able to lift up large pillars. The Manhunters are able to detect people, by their emotions. The Manhunters, bearing the same green energy as the Green Lanterns, can be used to recharge the Green Lantern Power Rings. The Manhunters also have the ability of flight. Like the Green Lanterns, the powers of the Manhunters can be amplified exponentially by the Blue Lantern Central Power Battery. Their strength, durability and speed are improved, being easily able to overpower the Green Lanterns. They are also able to regenerate at a fast rate. Equipment * Rod blasters: Are iron-like rods that appear out of the palm of a Manhunter. It is able to fire small energy beams. By being amplified by the Blue Lantern Central Battery, the output of the rod can be increased exponentially, so much it could destroy a large amount of pieces from mountains. Appearances Background information Similarly to the series, the Manhunters were the cause of the destruction of sector 0666, which made Atrocitus create the Red Lantern Corps to take revenge against the Guardians. However the Manhunters were sabotaged by Krona in order to prove that an emotionless police force had flaws. References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters